Glow
by mimong
Summary: Sesosok wanita selalu tampak di sebuah taman saat senja. Ia menatap langit senja itu dengan tatapan sedih. Apakah dia mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam?


Senja.

Cahaya sang mentari mulai terbias menjadi oranye keemasan, sebagai pertanda ia akan menyerahkan posisinya kepada sang bulan. Dan inilah waktu 'ritual'ku dimulai. Ah, bukan benar-benar ritual sih. Tiap saat itu tiba, aku kerap melewatkan waktu untuk mendatangi taman yang berada sekitar 2 blok dari tempat aku tinggal. Entah kenapa, terbersit perasaan berdosa jika aku melewatkannya sehari pun.

Di sanalah, di taman itu, aku selalu melihat sesosok wanita. Ia datang di jam yang sama, duduk di bangku yang sama, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Mengangkat sebuah kalung, membiarkannya tergantung di tangan, menatap kalung keperakan yang warnanya telah melebur dengan cahaya keemasan langit senja.

Lalu terseyum sedih.

.

.

.

**GLOW**

_by:** mimong**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

_Inspired from:_** Glow** (song)** © keeno feat. Hatsune Miku Append (Dark)**

AU, girl's love, typo-typo-typo, OOC, character death

.

.

.

_20 tahun lalu, saat aku bertemu denganmu..._

Seorang gadis pirang berlari dengan riang. Rambutnya menari-nari setiap tubuh mungilnya berlari-lari kecil. Mata birunya yang secerah langit berkilat, tanda ia sedang senang hari ini. Ia memegangi sisi kanan dan kiri sebuah topi lebar yang bertengger di kepalanya. Seperti baru saja mendapat barang baru yang bagus.

Nampaknya angin sedang iseng saat ini. Angin berhembus kencang menuju si gadis mungil, menahan langkahnya, dan menyibakkan _mini-dress_ putihnya. Gadis itu menahan dressnya agar tidak terlalu terbuka, namun dia lupa menahan topi lebarnya, lantas angin menerbangkan topi itu cukup jauh, sampai akhirnya tersangkut di sebuah pohon besar dan tinggi yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri, tak tergapai.

"Aah... topiku..." kilatan riang yang beberapa menit lalu nampak di matanya mulai meredup. Iris biru langitnya menatap topi yang tersangkut dengan tatapan sedih. Sekuat tenaga digapainya topi itu dengan melompat berkali-kali, namun tak sejengkalpun topi itu tersentuh. Pohon itu sangat tinggi, dan dia terlalu takut untuk memanjat.

"Akan kuambilkan."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, terkesiap karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang bocah dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Si gadis pirang sempat mengira dia seorang laki-laki, tapi begitu diperhatikan lagi ternyata seorang anak perempuan, walau dia akui, wajahnya agak menyeramkan. Si anak tomboy langsung mengambil posisi untuk memanjat pohon itu.

"—ah, tidak usah..." si gadis pirang mencegah anak tomboy itu supaya tidak merepotkannya.

"...kau tidak mungkin bilang akan mengambilnya sendiri, kan? Kau harus mengambil topi itu, tapi kau takut memanjat. Jadi diamlah disana, biar kuambilkan."

Si gadis pirang tak bisa menyangkal kalimat si anak tomboy. Dia memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikannya memanjat pohon. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai si anak tomboy meraih dahan yang terdekat, tempat topi itu tersangkut.

"Ah! Awas nanti kau jatuh!" si gadis pirang berteriak dari bawah pohon. Nampak jelas ia sangat khawatir melihat pohon yang ada di hadapannya sangat tinggi, dengan si anak tomboy masih menggelayut di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Hah, sebentar...lagi..sampai—AKH!"

Mata si gadis pirang sontak membelalak melihat sang penolong yang tadinya masih memegang erat dahan pohon, kini berada di udara. Seakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, saking terkejutnya si gadis pirang tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu sadar, si anak tomboy sudah berada di atas tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Detik berikutnya, tanpa sadar ia berlari, lalu menjatuhkan lututnya tepat disamping sang penolong.

"Hei... bangun..." si gadis pirang mengguncang pelan tubuh di hadapannya. Berikutnya ia mengguncang lebih keras, namun tak ada respon yang berarti. Tangan mungilnya perlahan bergetar, detik berikutnya air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_Kumohon jangan ma__—_

"Oi, aku hanya tertidur sebentar, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu." Sebuah suara sama seperti yang di dengarnya beberapa menit lalu. Si gadis pirang membulatkan matanya sekali lagi. Lalu sebuah topi lebar kembali terpasang di atas kepalanya.

"Ini topimu, jangan menangis." Kata si anak tomboy.

"Ta-tapi... karena aku, kau—"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku namamu."

"Eh?" Otak si gadis pirang itu ter-_pause_ sejenak.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya kan? Katakan, dan kau tak perlu memikirkan kesalahanmu."

"...Christa. Christa Lenz."

"Aku Ymir."

* * *

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa kutempati di taman ini—di dekat kolam pasir. Karena sudah sore, banyak anak-anak kecil yang sudah kelelahan bermain dan beranjak pulang. Seperti saat ini, hanya terlihat satu atau dua anak kecil dan ibu mereka.

"—ah, wanita itu selalu kemari."

Aku mencuri dengar bisikan dua orang ibu yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu dia selalu kesini, dan wajahnya selalu sedih..."

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku dengar dia depresi karena ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Tapi itu belum tentu benar, karena dia sangat tertutup..."

"Tapi memang... dia terlihat seperti orang kalut..."

Setelah bergosip sebentar, kedua ibu itu dan anaknya meninggalkan taman. Kini tinggal aku dan si wanita yang ada di taman ini. Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan wanita itu—sungguh, dia terlihat kacau di mataku—tapi kurasa tidak baik mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Namun aku berubah pikiran saat wanita itu mengeluarkan _cutter_, dan menempatkannya di area urat nadi, pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dia mencoba bunuh diri.

* * *

_16 tahun yang lalu, kau adalah sahabat baikku..._

Christa dan Ymir. Bagaikan dua sisi koin, sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Ymir sangat tomboy—bahkan beberapa orang salah mengiranya laki-laki, sulit ditebak, agak dingin, dan Christa yang manis, cantik, baik hati layaknya seorang putri. Namun meski begitu mereka adalah sahabat karib. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan, dimana ada Ymir selalu ada Christa.

"Hei, Ymir, kurasa ini cocok untukmu!" Christa menunjuk sebuah kalung perak dari sebuah stan aksesoris yang mereka lewati saat berada di sebuah festival.

"..." Ymir hanya menatap kalung itu dengan tatapan _tidak-mungkin-aku-pakai-yang-seperti-ini_. "..Christa—"

"Paman. Aku ambil ini ya." Tanpa menunggu penolakan Ymir, Christa menyambar kalung itu dan membayarnya. Ymir hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

Christa membuka pengait kalung itu lalu merentangkannya, "Sini aku pakaika—" namun sebelum Christa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ymir cepat-cepat mengambil kalung itu. Ia menggulungkan kalung itu di pergelangan tangannya lalu menautkan pengaitnya agar tidak lepas dari tangannya.

"Aku terima, tapi aku pakai begini ya." Ymir mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan berkata sambil nyengir, mungkin dia merasa menang karena menghentikan Christa memakaikan benda-benda feminin—di tempat yang seharusnya—kepadanya. Christa hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yang penting ku _pakai_ kan? Sudah jangan ngambek." Ymir merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Christa.

"Iya, ah" Christa tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

Mata pisau _cutter_ itu hanya tinggal beberapa mili saja dari urat nadinya. Meski aku melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, bisa kupastikan wanita itu ingin memotong nadinya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari untuk mencegahnya.

"Jangan!" Dengan sigap aku merebut _cutter _dari cengkraman tangan kurus si wanita. Aku merasakan sensasi tajam dari tanganku. Ah, aku melukai tanganku rupanya. Aku sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada wanita itu lagi.

Ia menatap tanganku yang sekarang mengeluarkan beberapa tetes cairan merah. Cukup lama. Aku dapat melihat tangannya yang tadi bergetar hebat, berubah menjadi mengepal kuat.

"KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGIKU?!"

Wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat badanku seperti tersengat listrik statis. Namun aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab, aku hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wanita itu hanya menunduk. Napasnya tidak beraturan, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu sunyi selama beberapa saat.

Perlahan aku mengamankan _cutter_ itu di kantungku, berharap wanita itu tidak akan mengambilnya lagi. Kemudian aku hanya menatap sosok wanita yang kacau tanpa bersuara.

"...aku tidak pantas hidup.." katanya dengan suara lirih memilukan.

* * *

_14 tahun yang lalu, saat kau bukan sekedar sahabat..._

Christa meringkuk di bawah pohon. Ia memeluk kakinya yang terlipat, membenamkan wajah di atas lututnya. Perlahan isakan mulai terdengar, awalnya lemah lalu semakin keras. Dia menangis.

Ymir yang baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman sontak terkejut melihat keadaan Christa seperti itu.

"Christa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?" Ymir langsung mendekati Christa, mengusap pundaknya pelan.

Iris biru Christa berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang perlahan jatuh satu persatu dari kelopak matanya. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke suatu sudut taman itu. Ymir melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita bersamanya, bermesraan.

"..bukankah itu Reiner—" Terlihat Ymir cukup kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, namun lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Christa.

"...tak apa, Ymir... Aku tahu ini akan terjadi... Reiner sudah menyukai orang lain... Rasa sukaku tidak akan terbalas..." Christa mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya. "Tak apa, Ymir... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Christa tetap mengusap air matanya berkali-kali. "Kenapa... tidak berhenti..? Eh..? Kenapa..."

Ymir mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi kanan Christa, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya di bawah mata kiri Christa, sedikit menyesap air matanya. Ymir menempatkan kedua tangannya di setiap sisi pipi Christa, lalu matanya langsung menatap mata Christa.

"Kalau aku, pasti tak akan membuatmu terluka..." Ymir berkata dengan suara pelan hampir berbisik, namun terdengar sangat serius. Mata Christa membulat, tidak mengerti akan perkataan Ymir.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Christa terdiam seribu bahasa. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik. Ia tidak menyangka sang sahabat akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Christa perlahan membuka mulutnya. Namun belum sempat dia berkata apapun, Ymir memeluknya.

"Kau tak perlu berkata apapun..."

Christa menuruti perkataan Ymir dengan anggukan kecil. Ia benamkan wajahnya ke pundak Ymir. Kemudian Ymir menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Dengar...

"Aku tidak sedang membohongimu, atau berpura-pura hanya untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya." Ymir membelai rambut halus Christa dengan lembut. "Aku serius."

Christa tak berkata apapun. Dia hanya membalas semua kalimat Ymir dengan senyuman. Perlahan tangan Christa menggapai punggung Ymir, membalas pelukannya.

Memang Ymir berkata sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya—keduanya sama-sama perempuan. Memang seharusnya Christa menolak perkataan itu. Namun nyatanya Christa merasa lebih baik, Christa bahagia mendengarnya.

Apakah selama ini ia, diam-diam mengharapkan ini?

Wanita itu mengulang kalimat 'aku tidak pantas hidup' berkali-kali. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi melihatnya dan mendengar kalimat itu membuat hatiku teriris-iris. Dia ingin mati. Dia ingin menghilang. Aku seakan mengerti penyesalan dalam hidupnya—yang entah apa.

Dia lebih memilih menunduk dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti mantra, seakan percaya jika ia mengucapkannya seratus kali, malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang dan membunuhnya. Namun dia tidak berusaha mengambil _cutter_ itu dariku, seperti ada yang menahannya. Tangannya mencengkram baju di dada, bergetar. Lalu kalimatnya berubah..

"Karena aku, dia meninggal..."

* * *

_Entah sejak kapan hati kita terkait..._

_13 tahun yang lalu, saat kita membuat sebuah dunia yang baru, dunia kita berdua..._

"Christa, aku pergi dulu ya" Kata Ymir sambil mengecup singkat bibir Christa.

"Uun, hati-hati." Christa tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Ymir yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah mereka berdua. Setelah sosok Ymir tak terlihat lagi, Christa menutup pintu depan, lalu bersandar padanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat setiap sudut rumah kecil itu dari tempatnya bersandar, lalu tersenyum lagi.

_Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini._

Sejak ia putus cinta, perasaan Christa sangat hancur. Namun Ymir ada disampingnya, menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Lalu tanpa ia sadari, Christa membalas cinta Ymir. Kini, mereka memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota, sekedar menciptakan suasana tenang yang tak bisa mereka dapatkan di pusat kota, atau... menghindari cibiran dari orang-orang. Pasangan sejenis tidak mudah diterima di masyarakat.

Ymir yang bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan untuk dua orang, setidaknya mereka bisa tetap makan layak sehari-hari. Meskipun Christa bersikeras untuk ikut membantu Ymir bekerja, namun Ymir melarangnya. Karena itu Christa lebih sering di rumah, seperti ibu rumah tangga.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, pagi ini Christa membersihkan rumah kecil mereka. Sampai pada sebuah rak, ia melihat fotonya bersama Ymir waktu festival. Senyum manis Christa terkembang. Ia mengambil foto itu, lalu menciumnya,

"Cepat pulang ya, Ymir..."

_._

_._

_._

_Namun 11 tahun yang lalu, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang hilang..._

"Aku juga ingin bekerja untuk hidup kita!"

Christa mulai merasa tidak enak jika Ymir saja yang bekerja sendirian, mengetahui kebutuhan mereka semakin banyak namun pendapatan mereka tidak seberapa. Christa merasa jika Ymir saja yang mencari uang, akan sangat kesulitan untuk tetap memenuhi kebutuhan.

"Sudah kubilang kau di rumah saja. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan..."

"Tapi aku masih kuat kok! Aku bisa—_uph_!" mendadak perut Christa mual, ia menahan mulutnya dengan tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnnya refleks memegang perutnya. Mendadak napasnya tidak beraturan.

"...sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau di rumah saja... Belakangan kau mudah lelah, kan?" Ymir mulai khawatir akan keadaan Christa yang saat ini mudah sekali sakit.

"Sudah kuduga kita harus ke dokter—"

"Tidak!" Christa langsung menolak perkataan Ymir, sedikit berteriak. "Aku tidak mau..."

Ymir menghela napasnya, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi satu syarat, kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi—"

Ymir menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Christa, "Tak ada tapi tapi. Aku sudah bilang." Ymir menegaskan suaranya, membuat Christa langsung menurut.

Ymir terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan perempuan di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Christa sedih dan kesal.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu, akan kuambilkan air putih." ujar Ymir sambil mengecup kening Christa dan beranjak ke dapur.

Ymir kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Christa ini minumlah du—"

Namun begitu terkejutnya ia melihat tubuh mungil Christa tergolek lemas di sofa ruang tamu.

"CHRISTAAA!"

* * *

"Karena aku… dia meninggal... Semua karenaku..."

Wanita itu masih mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya. Sangat kuat, seakan ingin merobeknya sekarang juga. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa di keadaan seperti ini. Setelah menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, aku membetulkan posisiku menjadi duduk bersimpuh di hadapan wanita itu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk berkata,

"...apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Cengkramannya semakin kuat—tepat di daerah jantungnya. Aku hanya berharap yang kukatakan tidak salah, jujur aku mulai takut wanita ini akan semakin—gila.

Namun di luar dugaan dia membuka mulutnya.

Kemudian menceritakan sepenggal masa lalunya.

* * *

_Apakah kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi?_

"Keadaan jantungnya sudah sangat parah..."

Ymir terkejut dengan perkataan dokter yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kemudian dokter itu melanjutkan, "Aku tak yakin dia dapat bertahan lama..."

"Tapi dia bisa sembuh kan, Dokter? KATAKAN CHRISTA BISA SEMBUH!" Ymir sangat shock mendengar fakta mengenai Christa yang ternyata keadaannya sudah sangat buruk, namun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ia hanya mengira Christa orang yang mudah lelah dan daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, ia tak menyadari kalau jantung Christa sudah sangat sakit. Dia ingin marah kepada Christa karena tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang kurang memperhatikan Christa.

"..ada satu cara agar dia sembuh." Dokter itu menerangkan sebuah kalimat yang sangat membawa harapan Ymir saat ini. Kemudian dokter itu melanjutkan, "Dia butuh jantung baru. Dengan kata lain kita harus melakukan transplantasi jantung kepadanya."

"Aku akan memberikan jantungku!" Ymir langsung menyahut dengan terlalu mudah.

"Tentu kami tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Tapi golongan darah kami sama! Tak apa lakukan saja!"

"Nona Ymir, kami tidak mungkin membunuh anda untuk mendapatkan jantung anda! Tentu anda tahu, pendonor jantung harus dari orang yang baru saja mati, bukan jantung orang yang masih hidup." Mungkin dokter ini menganggap Ymir sudah gila.

Ymir terdiam sejenak, berusaha berpikir jernih. "...lalu, kapan Christa bisa menjalani operasi?"

Dokter itu memelankan suaranya, "Kami tidak tahu pasti, karena kami belum bisa memastikan kapan akan ada donor untuknya..."

"Cih." Ymir mendecakkan lidahnya keras—sengaja ia keraskan karena sangat kesal.

"Kami akan melakukan sebaik yang kami bisa."

Ymir hanya bisa menghela napas lalu berkata, "Baiklah, saya permisi," kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Ymir membuka pintu bercat putih tulang itu perlahan. Lalu ia melihat pemandangan monoton sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Sebuah kasur dengan warna cerah, sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya, beberapa mesin, monitor... dan orang yang terbaring di atas kasur itu.

Sejak ia pingsan tempo hari, keadaannya semakin cepat memburuk. Dokter berkata, Christa terlambat mendapatkan perawatan medis.

Seandainya Christa dibawa ke rumah sakit lebih cepat...

Seandainya...

"Christa..." Ymir meremas tangan kurus itu, "Tenang saja... kau pasti sembuh... pasti... Pasti!"

.

_._

_._

_10 tahun yang lalu... ada secercah harapan..._

"—Dokter, kita mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untuk nona Christa-"

"Kita bisa lakukan operasi sekarang—!"

"...segera lakukan persiapan—!"

Pintu ruang operasi itu tertutup. Dengan Christa di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mengayun-ayunkan tirai jendela yang berwarna biru muda. Sungguh suasana yang tenang. Angin menyentuh pipinya lembut, lalu kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

Seakan angin itu membangunkannya, perempuan itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah, Christa! Akhirnya kau sadar!"

Christa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Ini..."

"Kau di rumah sakit. Operasi transplantasi jantungmu berhasil, tinggal butuh beberapa minggu lagi dan kau bisa pulang."

Christa menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berbicara padanya. "Sasha...?"

"Aku sangat kaget begitu tahu kau sakit parah..."

Sudah lama Christa tidak melihatnya. Sasha adalah teman Christa saat ia masih tinggal di pusat kota. Mereka cukup dekat, namun tidak sedekat pertemanan Christa dan Ymir. Oh, Ymir—spontan, Christa mengingat nama itu. Ymir adalah orang pertama yang ingin dilihat Christa saat ini.

"...dimana Ymir?"

Raut Sasha mendadak berubah muram. Setelah menarik napas, ia berkata "Dia..."

* * *

_Namun harapan itu tidak indah bagiku.._

_karena 10 tahun yang lalu, aku kehilanganmu..._

Tangan si wanita masih mencengkram baju di dada kirinya, lalu iris birunya yang memantulkan warna jingga matahari itu menatapku sendu.

"...dia... mendonorkan jantungnya kepadaku..."

Sejenak napasku terhenti. Detik berikutnya aku menghirup oksigen lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

"…Sasha berkata, Ymir mengalami kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sasha adalah saksi yang ada di tempat kejadian. Mobil yang menabraknya melarikan diri, meninggalkan Ymir yang bersimbah darah. Sasha segera menghampiri Ymir yang sekarat..."

Wanita itu—Christa—berhenti berkata sejenak. Mungkin ia menenangkan diri agar bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai ia melanjutkan lagi.

* * *

"Aku ingin segera menyelamatkannya dengan cepat-cepat menelepon bala bantuan, namun dia mencegahku." Sasha bercerita sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Christa masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Setelah mencegahku dia berkata...

_Aku ingin menyelamatkan Christa. Aku harus menyelamatkannya... Karena itu, berikan jantungku padanya, ini permintaan terakhirku..._

Christa seakan bisa mendengar suara Ymir yang mengatakan kalimat itu dan wajah seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Ymir di otaknya.

"...di detik-detik terakhirnya, dia memberiku ini." Sasha membuka tangan Christa perlahan, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya. Sebuah kalung perak. Kalung yang ia berikan kepada Ymir enam tahun yang lalu.

"Dia ingin kau menyimpannya."

Christa menatap kalung itu. Air matanya pecah seketika.

Ia menangis keras. Berteriak.

_Sedih. Sakit._

Seakan-akan dadanya telah tercabik-cabik, terkoyak. Tangisnya terdengar sangat memilukan.

Ia menggenggam kalung itu erat. Berharap ia kembali... namun tak mungkin.

_Jantung milikmu berdetak di dalam diriku... Jantung milikmu mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuhku..._

_Karena jantung ini aku dapat hidup... namun apa artinya hidup tanpamu?_

* * *

Akhirnya aku mengetahui masa lalu menyedihkan dari wanita bersurai pirang di hadapanku. Christa menatap kalung perak itu—kalung milik Ymir—dan menangis.

"...kenapa... Ymir masih bisa diselamatkan... tapi dia memilih untuk mendonorkan jantungnya padaku... Seandainya... dia tidak menyelamatkanku.. seandainya aku menurut padanya waktu itu... seandainya sakitku tidak parah..." Christa tetap menangis dan menangis, "AKU TAK PANTAS HIDUP!"

Aku terdiam. Christa melanjutkan,

"Setiap jantung ini berdetak aku selalu mengingatnya... Aku tak sanggup jika harus mengingat sosoknya..." Christa tetap mencengkram baju di dada kirinya, terlihat kesakitan. "...setiap mengingatnya dadaku sakit... aku tak tahan... aku ingin mati sekarang..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha tetap tenang. Aku memegang tangan kurus Christa lalu berkata, "Kalau kau sebegitu menderitanya... kenapa kau masih bertahan selama 10 tahun?"

Christa menatap langsung ke mataku, aku balas menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bukankah ada sesuatu di hatimu yang menganggap bahwa kau bersyukur telah mengenal Ymir? Tidakkah kau menganggap bahwa kalau kau mati sekarang...pengorbanan Ymir akan sia-sia?"

Mata Christa melebar, namun ia menjawab dengan keras, "Kau tahu apa—"

"—karena kau ragu untuk bunuh diri."

Christa langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kalimat sanggahan apapun. Aku menatap ke mata Christa langsung.

"Aku yakin Ymir sangat menyayangimu... dan kau pasti juga demikian... Kau masih mencintainya, dan jantung ini," aku menunjuk tepat ke arah jantungnya, "Kau tak ingin ia berhenti berdetak, karena itu kau ragu."

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar lagi dari mata Christa. Namun air mata itu, dan sorot matanya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak lagi memilukan dan penuh penderitaan.

Kemudian ia menatap langit senja, menatap awan-awannya yang bernuansa jingga. Akhirnya, senyum tulus—yang mungkin pertama kali ditunjukkannya dalam 10 tahun terakhir—terkembang di bibirnya.

_Tamat_

* * *

**~Omake~**

"Kau lebih lama dari biasanya, Mikasa."

Begitu aku membuka pintu rumah, kulihat saudaraku—Eren—ada di sana, bersandar pada salah satu dinding. Ia menatapku dengan malas, namun rautnya berubah saat ia melihat tanganku, "Oi! Tanganmu—"

"…bukan apa-apa. Tak perlu khawatir." Jawabku singkat sambil menyembunyikan tanganku di kantungku.

Eren terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengganti topik, "…ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah sampai malam, mau makan di luar?"

"Hmm…" tanpa sadar aku menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka, matahari mulai tenggelam. Sejenak aku teringat wanita surai pirang itu dan kisahnya yang memilukan. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Eren.

"Oi, Mikasa, aku ingin coba ramen di dekat sta—Mikasa? Kau menangis?"

_Eh?_

Aku menyentuh pipiku yang basah. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa kusadari. Cepat-cepat aku menghapusnya.

"Mataku berair karena mengantuk," jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eren untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku mendorong punggungnya cepat-cepat,

"Kau ingin ramen, kan? Ayo cepat siap-siap!"

"Kau aneh sekali, Mikasa…" Eren menatapku dengan heran. Meski begitu, dia tetap menurut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sejenak aku menatap punggung saudaraku. Sebuah kalimat pun terbesit di benakku.

_Kalau aku tak dapat melihat punggung itu lagi, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?_

…itukah alasan aku menangis tadi? Bodoh sekali.

Sekali lagi aku melihat langit, yang perlahan berubah gelap. Aku ingat sosok wanita itu lagi.

Apakah ia masih ada di sana dan menangisi kekasihnya?

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**

mimong disini~ author baru sebaru-barunya(?)

Fanfic pertamaku! Hehehehe. Untuk fanfic pertama aku pilih fandom Shingeki no Kyojin soalnya lagi demen sama ntu anime haha. Fanfic ini kubuat karena suatu alasan yang sangat aneh. Suatu hari aku mendengar sebuah lagu, judulnya "Glow", lalu muncul sosok Christa, SELAMA HAMPIR DUA MINGGU-wait, mungkin lebih. Sampe stress guling-guling 'dihantui' terus-terusan. Akhirnya intuisiku berkata untuk bikin fic angst yang menampilkan Christa Lenz (ah, aku tidak menuliskan nama officialnya, haha gomen). Banyak dapet inspirasi dari lagu Glow itu sendiri, dan PV nya... Dan jadilah seperti ini~~ saya merasa terharu nulis ini.. Tapi mungkin angst nya kurang kerasa ya... maaf ya semuanya...

Tak lupa aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada onee-chan ku di net life, **Ayano Kaji** or **Kajika **yang udah sukarela menjadi beta-reader. Akhirnya sadar kalo tulisanku berbelit-belit, tapi berkat dia tulisan ini jadi jauh lebih baik. Makasih Aya-nee!

Dan juga buat semuanya yang ngerasa terganggu karena aku nge-rant soal Christa Christa Christa mulu di status, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya~ Habis saya stress sekali dihantui.. Tapi berkat Hantu Christa ini, fic ini selesai!

Dan makasih buat semua yang udah baca! Jangan lupa review yaaa~ heheh


End file.
